Paintworks of a Shinobi
by master of cheese graters
Summary: When the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto more then just chakra was bestowed upon him. How will things change once he finally awakens the fox's ability for himself...the celestial brush and maybe more. Being adopted by Silvdra-zero.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Okami **

**For those of you who don't know what this is about. If you played Okami you know that the boss Nine-tails had power of the celestial brush as well as Ameraterasu. So maybe if it were sealed into young Naruto he would gain the celestial brush as well…maybe.**

"Damn!" the young fourth hokage cursed again as he had to yet again dodge another of the fox's attacks. It was as if the Fox was a god. When ever the shinobis had managed to surround it with fire a sudden gale with the force of a tornado would blow the flames away. Its mere presence had caused rain clouds announced by thunderous roars. Occasionally a lightning bolt would strike a group of shinobis vaporizing them completely. But even more frightening was the fact that these divine powers had no provocation at all by the fox, no roars no stomps or anything.

True enough the fox did infact have powers of a god without being a god. The only thing keeping it from being a true god was the fact that it wasn't actually immortal. But the shinobis of Konoha couldn't tell because their attacks weren't even damaging its fur.

"_**Pathetic**_" was the only word in the foxes mind at the moment. These humans had no fight at all. Their 'jutsus' had no attack power against this demon lord. Maybe it would work against measly imps, but certainly not the lord of the long-gone Oni Island. The only thing powerful enough is a god. But so far the fox hasn't yet seen said entity. This village should be level ground for the fox by the end of the day if this is their resistance.

Sadly lady luck has a rather nasty habit to kick where it hurts at the most inopportune moment.

Deciding he had enough the fourth hokage summoned Gama Bunta and decided to prepare his trump card. He knew he would probably need it so the tiny form of a pure soon to be tainted child was on his back. Maybe if he didn't bring Naruto with him he could've fought the fox easier…oh well to late for that.

When the seal was fully prepared he made a giant leap off of Gama Bunta prepared to regrettably seal his own son and the foxes fate. He supposed that the price of his own soul in the Shinigami's stomach wasn't so bad considering the alternative. If he died naturally or got killed there was a chance he would meet his wife in the after life, and if she found out what he did to their son he was utterly screwed beyond belief.

He had already discussed what was to happen afterward with the aged Sandaime the day before when news reached Konoha about the fox heading in their direction. It was agreed that the boy Naruto would have the last name of his mother to protect him from his father's enemies. But also in Minato's mind he had believed that if what was planned had truly taken place then he didn't deserve to have a son in his name.

As he watched the fox scream in anguish as it was being crammed into the navel of a newborn Minato had a sense of foreboding. He had asked the old man if he could have Naruto seen as a hero. Even though the sandaime gave him his word he had the feeling it wouldn't make a difference.

As the fox was finally sealed Minato felt cold and empty. Struggling for his final words he whispered into his son's ear.

"I'm truly sorry about this Naruto" then feeling the embrace of nothingness he allowed himself to finally die.

History had been made as the yondaime had sacrificed his own life and his child's innocence to defeat a great evil that had threatened his village. But is there more to this the just shoving a giant foxes soul into a child's belly? Only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Okami 

If anything in this story is incorrect or Misspelled names or other such business I apologize.

"Hi" Talking

_Hi _Thoughts

**"Hi"** Demon talk

_**Hi **_Demon thought Previously

_History had been made as the yondaime had sacrificed his own life and his child's innocence to defeat a great evil that had threatened his village. But is there more to this the just shoving a giant fox's soul into a child's belly? Only time will tell._

_13 years later_

"You Fail!" Those words seemed to have the effect of punching Naruto in the face as he suddenly scrunched it in flinching agony. Ignoring the laughs he sat down in his chair as he waited for the rest of his class to take the academy test and most likely make fun of him for such a miserable performance afterwards. Though he did pass the kunai-throwing test with a decent enough grade. The writing test on the other hand he did terrible on. Though he did have the best handwriting in the entire class.

That was one thing that always puzzled him. He had the best writing capability in the class, phenomenal even despite the fact that besides Iruka-sensei almost every teacher in his academy tried to deny him of that learning, even sabotaging him. Yet without the practice or anything he seemed to have the writing skills comparable to even the head of the Hyuuga clan, whose daughter happens to be staring at Naruto again however oblivious he may be.

But the bunshin test on the other hand was sad to watch. The task was to create three fully functional bunshin. He had created one…that was dead on the floor. Needless to say he failed miserably.

XXXX

The swings were always there for Naruto, whenever he was down; they didn't scorn or insult, they only sat there being pushed either by the wind or the children they were designed for. Which is why we currently find Naruto somberly sitting on them as he watched the other kids get congratulated by their parents for a job well done, or being given loving support and assurance for those who didn't pass. Sadly the lonely boy on the swing lacked parents to do such things for him.

Except for one thing that almost all the parents did; when their gaze came upon Naruto they immediately morphed from kind and loving to hateful and disgusted. Muttering amongst themselves about how grateful that the 'demon scum' or 'spawn' didn't pass the exam.

Perhaps young Naruto should've taken the advice of one of the teachers who were neutral on the subject. "Maybe you should become a writer, with your hand writing you could pull it off with enough practice." He had briefly considered this advice before repressing it with a firm hand. It wouldn't allow him to become hokage, and that was unacceptable.

Imagine his surprise when he felt a handgrip his shoulder in a comforting fashion. Turning around he saw the kind face of Mizuki.

"Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked feeling a bit bewildered. He may not know much about Mizuki's job, but he at least knew that most of the teachers were too busy going over the exam results as a final attempt to evaluate anything they missed before. Actually the teachers are just celebrating and partying thankful that those annoying brats are finally out of their hair, but only the teachers themselves knew that.

"Naruto, you're just the kid I was looking for. Can I talk to you about something?" With his tone of voice being sincere and a kind facial expression, Naruto's previous fears were put down for the time being. Getting up off the swing and ignoring the glares from the other people he prepared to follow Mizuki.

XXXX

Sitting down with Naruto on the roof of a non-descript building Mizuki decided to finally break the ice.

"Do you know why Iruka is so hard on you?" It was an honest question and Naruto didn't really know the answer. But he didn't want to appear dumb before one of the few people that showed him kindness so he made up his own answer.

"My guess is that he can't get laid so he's taking out his frustration on the dead-last of the class." Yes, being alone had gifted young Naruto with vocabulary that much his age shouldn't know.

"Hahaha! Oh man that's probably true!" Before becoming totally sidetracked Mizuki quickly caught himself. "But that's not the case Naruto, you see Iruka actually cares about you a lot."

Though he already knew it, those words still felt good to hear for Naruto. Brightening up he turned to his teacher.

"I know I know, so why is he so hard on me then?"

"Because he sees himself in you."

"Pardon?"

"You, like him are an orphan. He wants you to succeed and his way of doing that is by being extra tough on you so that he can iron out your weaknesses and faults."

"I didn't know he was an orphan."

"Yup, orphaned by the fox. But I think that he sees you of a repeat of his past, which is why he's so hard on you. He wants to prevent mistakes you might make in the future."

"I know I make mistakes, but I'm still going to become great. I'm going to be the greatest hokage ever!"

"Ah yes, that's right. Your dream is to become hokage. Why though? Why do you want to become the epitome of a person who places his village's well being over their own lives? You may be a dense little kid…" Ignoring the scowl Naruto sent him, he continued "…But I know you've noticed it Naruto; the glares, the mutterings. The people of this village don't really hold you in the highest regards." Seeing the hurt look that crossed Naruto's face he was about to apologize for bringing up a sensitive topic, but was stopped by Naruto's answer.

"I'll let you in on a secret. My dream isn't really to become hokage, though it does sound appealing." Ignoring the shocked look he continued. "My real dream is to become powerful, powerful enough to be respected, admired even. I want them to see me for who I really am. If I have to be hokage to do that, so be it."

Mizuki was shocked. Naruto had just spilled a personal secret to him and it was actually a decent enough reason to try to become hokage. It's a pity really, if Mizuki hadn't been planning on using Naruto to get him the forbidden scroll and killing Naruto to eliminate him as a witness, he would've liked to get to know him better. It's a pity that's not how things work in the shinobi world. "Wow kid, I didn't know it was so complicated. Anyway that's not why I talked to you in the first place and I feel I should bring it up before I get too side-tracked."

"What did you want?" Looking into his sensei's face he awaited the answer.

"I believe I have a way for you to pass the test." That got Naruto's attention, there was still hope! His dream could be saved!

"What is it?! Tell me! Please?" Mizuki was struggling to hold down a laugh. If one were to look into the face of Naruto they would see the look of a starved puppy that found food.

"Alright alright, here's what you do." With that mizuki proceeded to explain to Naruto what he would need to do in order to pass the genin exam.

XXXX

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing here at this time?" Sarutobi wasn't amused, he had a rather nasty bout of paperwork today and he had recently finished it. Of course the lack of sleep he's had may also contribute to why he was feeling anything but amusement at the moment, he was just about to go to bed and here he finds Naruto trying to sneak around. If this is a prank he is going to be so pissed that he might…

That thought was soon killed as he was struggling to keep his blood in his nose. After all the last thing he expected Naruto to do was to transform into a voluptuous young woman with only partially transparent clouds covering her special areas.

_Damn…my…perversion…_were the last thoughts of Sarutobi before he lost conscious due to blood loss. Thus was the reason Naruto was able to escape without too much trouble other then the ANBU guards. But being in the hokage mansion numerously over the past years had taught Naruto the times when they switched guard shifts.

XXXX

This was easier then he thought. True Naruto probably could've escaped anyway but he hadn't thought it would be this easy. But he'll worry about that later. For now he was more concerned with meeting up with Mizuki-sensei and learning how to pass the genin exam.

Coming across the designated clearing they had agreed on Naruto plopped himself down onto the soft ground and opened up the scroll. He had arrived a few hours earlier then the time Mizuki would come so he decided to pass the time to see if he could learn any techniques from the scroll.

XXXX

Sarutobi was pissed; when he woke up from his concussion he had found out that Naruto had taken the forbidden scroll. Now in a meeting with some ninjas of his village he was hearing nothing but promises to 'kill the demon' and 'finish what yondaime couldn't'.

By the time the meeting was over and the ninjas had gone on the search for Naruto, Sarutobi had found himself in a locked gaze with his trusty crystal ball searching the village for a young blond that was the cause for his headache.

XXXX

"There you are Naruto! What the hell were you thinking!?" Bellowed Iruka as he steadily made his way towards said blond ready to give him a piece of his mind. Seriously what the hell was Naruto thinking! He infiltrated the hokage mansion, knocked out the sandaime, and stole the forbidden scroll.

"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" then wondering about Mizuki he asked "Have you seen Mizuki-sensei anywhere?"

"Mizuki?" _Why would Naruto be looking for Mizuki?_ This was unusual indeed, what does Mizuki have to do with this?

"Oh yeah! That's right! Mizuki-sensei said that if I learned one of the techniques from the scroll that you would let me pass the exam for sure!"

"What!?" This was bad, apparently this was organized by Mizuki, what is that man planning?

His musings were cut short however when several kunai and shuriken embedded themselves into his body.

_Fuck! I didn't see that coming!_ While he was a chuunin-level shinobi being in the academy had severely dulled his senses. Looking up he saw Mizuki crouching on a tree branch with a devilish smile gracing his face.

"Why hello Iruka! It is so nice to see you! Tell me, how is the weather down there?" He was feeling pretty confident. The brat actually pulled off what he wanted him to do, sure he was caught by the hokage, but he managed to escape and besides, he wasn't even a graduate. Mizuki was a little worried when Iruka showed up since he might pose a threat, but he had managed to get in a sneak attack and badly injured the chuunin. Necessity aside, he wanted to do something like that for a while. Iruka irritated him to no end with is 'kindness' and 'beliefs' showing sincere care and concern for the demon spawn and other little maggots that call themselves children. Pah! All that aside though Mizuki was feeling like his plans were going to succeed nonetheless. Boy was he wrong.

(Cough) "Mizuki! What are you planning?"

Ignoring the injured man's demands he addressed Naruto. "Give me the scroll Naruto! Or else…"

"NO! Naruto whatever you do don't give him the scroll. Take it and run!" Iruka only hoped that Naruto would obey his command rather then letting his hardheaded side show by stubbornly staying like a fool. Fortunately that's what said blond did.

XXXX

_I have to help Iruka-sensei somehow. I can't just leave him._ Naruto didn't know what to do. He could either go back to try to help Iruka, but Mizuki would probably kill him too. Or he could try to find help, but Iruka might die before it arrives. He was at an impasse until he remembered the technique he learned in the scroll. _I hope this works_.

To his surprise and joy he actually made a two shadow clones. Feeling like that was enough he and the clones returned to the place where Iruka was.

XXXX

Iruka was shocked to say the least. Naruto or rather three Narutos came back to help him. The first two were busy untying him while the original told him about the situation and that this was the Kage Bunshin. Very impressive for an academy student indeed. But the happy was soon gone when kunais and shurikens again flew out and dispelled the clones that were too busy untying Iruka. Then as on que Mizuki stepped out.

"Seeing as I'm about to kill you, I'll let you in on a secret." He paused, and then addressed Naruto. "Do you know why the village hates you Naruto? Why the village ignores you? Why even children are pulled away from you by their parents?"

"Look Mizuki-sensei, I don't really care. I've grown used to it and it doesn't really matter anymore. Though I am curious, so do tell me why is it those things you mentioned occur?" Ignoring Iruka's pained expression he awaited Mizuki's answer.

Iruka would've interrupted spouting things like 'You can't!' or 'He's not ready to know yet!' but he was too shocked about Naruto's answer to move, let alone talk.

"You remember how yondaime defeated the kyuubi? That's not really true. The kyuubi could never be truly defeated, it was too powerful. Instead it had to be sealed into something. But not just anything, no it had to be a newborn who's umbilical cord was freshly cut and who's charka pathways weren't yet developed…I don't need to mention the name because I can see you already know who this is."

He was right Naruto did now know who he was talking about. It all made sense! The glares, the empty stares, everything! But why wasn't he informed earlier in his life when it would make it easier to accept being an outcast.

XXXX

Sarutobi sighed into his crystal ball. It would seem that Naruto has finally found out about the truth. He can only hope that Naruto didn't do anything rash or things could get a lot more complicated…

XXXX

"Why wasn't I informed of this before?" His tone was hurt, Mizuki could tell. Now it was time to seal the deal.

"Oh, it was some sort of law made by the third that the younger generation is forbidden to know the truth about you. Buggered if I know why, since they hate you anyway. After all you're not important, just some kid whose parents are dead and isn't even accepted by the orphanage."

The way he nonchalantly said it without any care really hurt for Naruto. However, since this drove him into a heightened emotional state a certain tenant saw his chance…

XXXX

In his cage the kyuubi was injecting his charka into the seal to see if he could break free. Normally he wouldn't be able to do this but the boys mind was too clouded at the moment to unconsciously fortify the seal. Unknown to the fox however, was that more then just charka was pushed into the seal. But a divine blessing had left him, accidentally given to the boy that holds him prisoner.

XXXX

Naruto had enough. It was time to end this, he would probably die fighting Mizuki, but he wasn't going to be a coward. Plus, if he ran Mizuki would probably be able to catch him and kill him regardless. Closing his eyes and taking a breath he opened them to find…

_What the fuck?_ He thought he was imagining things, there was a calligraphy brush just floating there as if waiting for a command. Not in the mood for this right now he mentally wished for it to move to the side. What was even more puzzling was the fact that it did actually move and left a line of ink as if it was drawing a picture as it passed over Mizuki's thighs to get out of the way. The reaction was unexpected though.

SLASH! "Aaauuuggghhhh!" The line just cut Mizuki's legs off like a scissors cutting through paper. As he fell to the ground screaming in agony Naruto gained a horrified expression. He hadn't meant for this to happen!

XXXX

Sarutobi's eye widened to comical proportions. Mizuki's legs were just slashed off and worse still were that there was no known cause. However he did notice that it happened right after Naruto opened his eyes. If that boy were actually involved somehow he would have to talk to him about it. He would've left for the location immediately, but he saw the ANBU closing in on the clearing.

XXXX

Fortunately the ANBU finally arrived at the scene. They had been there the entire time ready to step in if things got out of hand. They believed that Mizuki's legs suddenly getting severed qualified for that.

XXXX

After the ANBU had left with Mizuki, Naruto found himself staring into the eyes of his sensei. "Iruka-sensei are you okay?" Normally he would be worried about the paintbrush that was still lingering in his vision, but worrying over Iruka's health comes first. Fortunately the brush wasn't drawing lines of slashy death anymore.

He was rather worried at how Mizuki's legs were suddenly removed from his body but he'll worry about that later. For now though he had something to give Naruto. "Hey Naruto, can you close your eyes please? I have a surprise for you."

Deciding to trust his sensei he closed his eyes. Feeling something being place upon his head he opened his eyes to find that Iruka's head lacked a headband. Raising his hand to his forehead he felt the smooth metal that he knew adorned Konoha's headbands.

Unable to contain his joy at finally passing the genin exam Naruto hugged his teacher. Which was rather painful for said chuunin considering all the wounds from Mizuki's shuriken and kunai. Oh well, maybe the promise of treating Naruto to ramen will get the blond off of him.

**My first actual chapter. And I still have no idea where I'm going with this! Yay! **

**I'm going to base the Celestial brush system off of chakra. In other words Naruto will use chakra as fuel. If you played Okami you can look at it this way: charka is the equivalent of ink pots.**

**I don't know about all of Nine-tails brush techniques in Okami so I'm going to base Naruto's off of Ameraterasu's techniques. Though I'll still try to include both variations.**

**Finally, I've seen other fics doing omakes. If you guy want me to do that send omakes through either review or PM and I might use it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Okami **

**If anything in this story is incorrect or Misspelled names or other such business I apologize.**

**Sorry if the chapter is a bit short this time.**

**"Hi" Talking**

**Hi Thoughts "Hi" Demon talk Hi Demon thought Previously**

_Unable to contain his joy at finally passing the genin exam Naruto hugged his teacher. Which was rather painful for said chuunin considering all the wounds from Mizuki's shuriken and kunai. Oh well, maybe the promise of treating Naruto to ramen will get the blond off of him._

XXXX

Iruka was already regretting his decision…somewhat. While Naruto was a black hole when ramen was mentioned, both to the noodles and his wallet. It was nice to spend quality time with the student of his that he had grown more attached to then he had ever thought possible in the past. Also the Ichiraku ramen was a great place to relax and unwind. Yes this was a time of content for the academy teacher.

Of course this was also a happy time for a certain blond kid named Naruto. He had passed the genin exam! Sure only he, Iruka and, sandaime thanks to the crystal ball knew that, but it still felt good to succeed. However there was still that calligraphy brush in his vision! Fortunately, he learned two things on the way to the ramen stand with Iruka. He learned that he could move the brush with his thoughts and that it seemed to obey his will without question. Also he learned that the brush only left behind ink when he powered charka to his eyes. Kind of like a doujutsu, oh if only Naruto knew that the celestial brush wasn't actually a doujutsu, but a divine gift once belonging only to the gods and demons that governed creation and destruction. All that aside he still was puzzled why people didn't make a huge commotion about it since there was this paintbrush just following him around. Finishing up his third bowl of ramen he decided to ask Iruka about the brush

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Can we go to the closest training ground for a sec? There's something that I want to ask you that has been bothering me."

Seeing nothing wrong with the request he consented. "Sure. When do you want to go?"

"Now would be good." Getting up he and Iruka headed to the nearest training ground. For Iruka an unknown reason. For Naruto, a way to find out whether or not he has lost his mind and is starting to see things. Little did they know that a porcelain eyed young girl had been following them.

XXXX

Arriving at an empty training ground Naruto addressed Iruka.

"Iruka I know that this sounds crazy, but do you see a calligraphy brush floating above the center training dummy over there?" Pointing to his left there were three training dummies. The paintbrush happened to be above the middle one.

Looking over Iruka shook his head. "No, I don't see a calligraphy brush over there."

XXXX

Hinata was confused, while secretly watching those two she was greatly puzzled by Naruto's question. _A calligraphy brush? _While she knew he had the best handwriting in class—she thought that was rather funny considering he wasn't a noble, let alone in a known family of some sort—she hoped that it wasn't getting to his head. So she did what any nosey woman would in that situation. She continued to watch her sensei and the boy she admired.

XXXX

_That explains why no one made a commotion about it before. I hope I'm not going crazy._ Though in Naruto's mind that was becoming a possibility, after all apparently only he could see the blasted thing! He was interrupted from his thoughts when Iruka decided to voice a question.

"Naruto, why would you ask me something like that?"

Said boy should've seen this coming after asking such a silly question. Sighing he decided it was best to tell Iruka everything he knew about the situation, the brush, when it appeared, and even how much he knew on how to operate it. Fortunately he knew about as much as the next guy as to what this brush truly is and what it truly does, so maybe the explanation wouldn't be very long. Naruto was never good at long-winded explanations.

XXXX

"I…see" He didn't really, though the explanation made sense…somewhat Iruka was still confused about how Naruto came across this ability, but he was still curious. "Naruto, can you show me? I want to see this for myself."

"How do you want me to show you?"

"I know! How about you try to cut one of those dummies in half." Gesturing towards the one in the center he awaited Naruto's answer.

"Okay, I'll try." Focusing chakra to his eyes Naruto made the brush swipe across the midsection of the dummy. Unfortunately due to his abysmal chakra control he used WAY too much and did something completely unexpected.

Not only did he cut through the dummy, but he also severed the rather large tree behind it completely. If this cut was perfectly horizontal, it wouldn't have been that big of a deal, but alas it was not, from the ground it was around a forty-five degree slash.

Man, boy and girl in the shadows watched wide-eyed as the tree fell over to the side with a thundering crash.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Son of a bitch!"

XXXX

_Son of a bitch!_ (1) Hinata then gained a rather embarrassed expression for using such vulgar language, even in her thoughts, that was not becoming of a Hyuuga. Still that was ridiculous, which was also amazing though! However now was not the time to dwell on such matters. What matters right now is her little unofficial information-gathering mission, so she continued to do just that.

XXXX

"That was awesome!" Naruto would've started celebrating for such a cool display, but was hit on the head by Iruka. Although Iruka could've sworn he felt a small amount of killing intent rise in the area when he hit Nauto on the head.

"You idiot! You could've seriously hurt someone or something!"

"But, you said to…"

"I said to cut the dummy, not a fucking tree!"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei."

"Ah that's okay, it's not your fault, and you just used too much chakra." Gaining a thoughtful look on his face he then added. "Hey, want to see if there's anything else you can do with this thing?" And they decided to do just that. So for the rest of the afternoon they decided to experiment in whatever way they could think of in order to find out what else this mystery ability holds for young Naruto. But besides a time of learning for all parties, this served as an interesting time to strengthen the bond between Iruka and Naruto.

XXXX

Later that evening 

"See you later Iruka-sensei!" Iruka had decided to walk Naruto home, they were talking about how this oh so interesting brush could be really useful. They had learned a few things about the brush, such as. It could make things bloom, if he drew a circle around vegetation it would rejuvenate and be good as new, even if the vegetation was withered. The brush could mend broken or missing objects, it had actually fixed a broken kunai of Iruka's. Naruto had wondered if it would work on people but they weren't ready to try that just yet. He could also apparently write with it on any surface, even the sky. And finally they learned that Naruto could make lily pads on the water. While those skills weren't particularly useful, they were nifty.

However both of them had agreed that Naruto should keep these skills secret for now if he can help it. A. He was a ninja, and ninjas were supposed to keep their secrets. And B. It would cause too much shock to the rest of the people of konoha and they would apparently all fall in love with him or something or other such business, like in a bad story on a certain site where the author has the character reveal all his or her secrets once they know about them, screaming to the world their true heritage and such. _Ahem._

What both Iruka and Naruto failed to realize however was that they were watched by not just Hinata, but also the sandaime with the help of his handy-dandy crystal ball. After the mizuki incident his curiosity was piqued and he decided it was best he keep an eye on those two should anything interesting occur.

Getting inside his house and getting ready for sleep to be ready on the day the teams were announced Naruto wondered what the future holds for him. Indeed it is going to be an interesting life for him.

**(1) A line from the series Red vs. Blue. You don't have to be a halo fan to think it's funny.**

**Not just Iruka, but sandaime and Hinata know too? Things are about to get a lot more interesting. Nice cliffy eh? I felt it was best to end the chapter here.**

**If you don't like NaruHina, don't worry. There will be more then just Hinata showing interest in our hero. Who? Well you'll just have to wait to find out now won't you?**

**Also if anyone wants me to do omakes and you have and idea for one send it in and I might use it! Since you know I'm too lazy to do it myself.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Okami **

**If anything in this story is incorrect or Misspelled names or other such business I apologize.**

"Hi" Talking

_Hi Thoughts_

**"Hi" Demon talk**

**_Hi_ _Demon thought_**

_Previously_

_Getting inside his house and getting ready for sleep to be ready on the day the teams were announced Naruto wondered what the future holds for him. Indeed it is going to be an interesting life for him._

XXXX

The sun was in his way. Yes, Naruto was just second away from the good part of his dreams and the blasted sun had decided to drop in and say hi. Groaning Naruto got up out of bed deciding it was no use to simply wish for the sun to leave. Technically that was one of the celestial brush's many useful abilities, but he didn't know that yet.

Pouring himself a hot bowl of ramen Naruto sat down to eat his precious broth. After all with his desperate lack of money he couldn't afford much in the way of food. Add to that the fact that almost no one is willing to sell Naruto food, let alone at a reasonable price. So for the time being he was stuck with ramen, fortunately ramen tasted delicious.

XXXX

"…So you see that is all we know so far." Iruka finished his report with a deep breath. The sandaime had summoned him to give him his version of the events between him and Naruto. While he did spy on them with his crystal ball it was still helpful to hear from a witness. Not many knew this, but the ball only projected images so it was a lot more difficult to decipher what is seen through it.

So far Iruka's explanation had been very enlightening to the wizened old hokage, teaching him of what the recently learned about Naruto's 'doujutsu'. And the hokage was pretty impressed by what they found so far, if he didn't know any better he would say that naruto has gained the powers of a god. Oh if only he knew how right he was.

On a side note however, Naruto had passed the genin exam by the use of shadow clones rather then regular clones, very impressive. And thus began the discussion with Iruka as to which team to put Naruto on.

XXXX

Today was a surprisingly nice day. On his way to the academy Naruto couldn't help but wonder how he didn't notice how nice of a day it was. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the grass was green, no cloud in the sky. Nothing could ruin this day, not even the young dark-blue haired girl that he walked right into courtesy of him being in a daze. Recognizing the girl Naruto quickly apologized and helped her up.

"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"Oh, that's okay Naruto-kun, it was really my fault." Brushing herself off hinata then continued. "I was too deep in thought."

"Meh, whatever. You admitted fault so I'm guiltless." Then seeing the scowl on her face he then added. "Just kidding."

"Are you headed to the academy?"

"Yes, how'd you know I passed?"

"For a couple of reasons; one, you just told me. Two, only graduates are coming today. Three, there's a forehead protector on your head. And finally, while you didn't pass during school hours, I know you to be a very surprising individual. So you probably pulled something crazy off. Did I cover everything?"

Shaking himself out of his stupor he shook his head. "And that is one of the reasons you're my friend Hinata. Anyway are you headed there too?"

"Yes, there is also something I'd like to ask you about."

"What is it?"

Looking him directly in the eyes she asked "Why didn't you tell me about the brush?"

"You know?!"

"I happened to be in the area when you and Iruka-sensei were experimenting with it. When did you get it?"

Sighing Naruto decided it would be best to explain the whole situation to her…

XXXX

"And that's basically how it is." Finishing his explanation he looked at her in a nervous manner hoping that she didn't care about the fox in his stomach. Yes, you heard correctly she knows about the fox. Naruto had decided it was best to tell her about the fox since he trusted her immensely.

"I always knew you were special." She continued, "Maybe the brush ability is because of your top notch handwriting. I still don't know how your handwriting is even better then my fathers though."

"You don't care about the fox?"

"Pfft, if you were the fox this whole village would be burned to the ground. You Mr. Uzumaki Naruto on the other hand are about as deadly as a box of kittens."

"Hey! That was harsh."

"Sorry, anyway we're here. You'll have to show me your brush powers more later on okay?"

_Yeah, I will._Naruto had never been more thankful to have a friend that saw him for who he truly was.

Flashback 

It was the first day at the academy for Naruto and already he was starting feel bad. The kids had been warned by their parents to stay away from the boy Uzumaki Naruto. Because he was "Nothing but trouble." Being Naïve little children they listened to their parents without question leaving naruto all alone…except for one.

Hinata, being the kind soul she was had offered him a seat next to her. Thus starting their friendship. At first it was a bit awkward and then after a day or two they got to know each other better.

Eventually Hinata lost most of her shyness around people and no longer stuttered. Though she still refused to join him in his pranks no matter how much he tried to convert her to the prankster side. After all, she was a Hyuuga and they don't participate in such frivolous activities.

Despite all that though, Hinata began to develop a crush on Naruto for some reason. She wasn't worried though; none of the other girls in class were interested in him and she would tell him when he's ready. In a way he absolutely couldn't refuse. Oh yes, someday he WILL be hers willingly. But until then he will remain as dense as a block of lead.

End Flashback 

Smiling at the memory he and Hinata walked inside the building and into their classroom. On their way to their usual spot they were stopped by shikamaru.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" He didn't remember Naruto passing the test so he shouldn't be here.

"I did some extra credit and passed."

Too lazy to ask for more, he merely shrugged his shoulders and laid his head on the desk muttering his trademark line "Troublesome."

"Extra credit?" Asked Hinata.

"Hey I had to think of something right?"

"True. Oh look, here comes Iruka-sensei now." As they sat down said chuunin came through the door with a clipboard in his hand and a serious look on his face, like always.

"Alright class" he began, "Since everyone is here I will now announce the genin cells and their respective instructors. Now I know that you guys probably won't be perfectly happy with your assigned team, but deal with it."

_I wonder who will be in my team?_ Fortunately now was the time to find out.

"Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…

"Oh dammit!" screamed Sakura, she didn't like Naruto. She was about to say more but the sudden killing intent rising from Hinata's direction shut her up.

"..And Uchiha Sasuke."

"Fuck!" Naruto didn't like his team. He was okay with Sakura, but he and Sasuke were like oil and water. They just didn't go together. It makes one wonder why there are some people out there who think they are the perfect couple. Ugh!

"…And will be under Jounin Hatake Kakashi. Team 9 will consist of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, and will be under jounin Yuuhi Kurenai. "Team 10 will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji, and will be under jounin Sarutobi Asuma."

After that Naruto pretty much zoned out and waited for the announcing to end so he could be picked up by his sensei. He was a bit sad that he didn't get to be on the same team as hinata, but he supposed it wasn't the end of the world.

Hinata on the other hand was pissed; instead of her being on Naruto's team she was put on the team with Kiba and Shino, no offence to those two. And worse still was Iruka put Sakura on Naruto's team. If she does anything to her Naruto-kun, Sakura had better start running, and fast. She was interrupted from her thoughts when her sensei came to pick her and her team up.

As he watched the other teams get picked up Naruto hoped his new sensei wouldn't be too late. Oh if only he knew…

XXXX

Deciding to have some revenge on his late sensei Naruto decided to put an eraser on top of the door so that when his sensei opened it the eraser would hopefully fall on his head. After all Naruto believed his sensei deserved it when he was two hours late. He himself didn't care since he could easily find ways to occupy time (such as pranks). His teammates weren't doing so well, and he feared that if this continued they would take it out on him. He was interrupted from his reveries by Sasuke's voice.

"Do you really think that a village elite will fall for such a simple trap?" After all jounins weren't jounins for nothing.

"Actually no, I consider it a test simple it may seem, but remember, it's always the elite cocky ninjas that fall for simple traps. I'm testing him to see if he is ever vigilant." Naruto was actually surprised that he managed to think of an answer so quickly.

Sasuke had nothing to say to that; as ridiculous as it was it was actually a decent reason. He too would like to see the capabilities of their sensei.

Fortunately, Kakashi finally decided to appear. Only to have an eraser fall on his head with a loud thud.

"Hmm. My first impression is that you guys are mean. Meet me on the roof and don't be late or else…" At that Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke leaving three bewildered genins. But he had a foreboding feeling that his life was about to get a lot more complicated…

_Omake:_

Idea by Stygian Styx:

It was almost finished. Naruto was doing a school assignment and he was using the celestial brush to write his paper. Cause he's cool like that. And now he was doing the final touch-ups and revisions.

_Almost…Almost…_This also served as good practice for using the brush so he was taking it as carefully as he could. He was on the last period when he made a big accident.

SLASH! "God dammit! Now what am I going to do!" On the floor in front of him was the victim of his crime: Two halves of a paper. Unfortunately, being the dense moron that he was he didn't think to tape the paper together or use the brush's restoration technique. In other words, he was utterly screwed.

Remember kids; don't use divine powers to write a graded assignment. Tempting as it may be.

**My first omake! I hope you guys like it. Sorry for such a boring chapter but I thought it was necessary in order to establish Naruto and Hinata's relationship.**

**You guys may think that this Hinata is weird for not excessively stuttering and being shy. Guess what. I'm the writer, and not all nervous people stutter. Especially not that much. Anyway, read and review, though I don't know why I'm saying the read part at the end of the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Okami **

**If anything in this story is incorrect or Misspelled names or other such business I apologize.**

"Hi" Talking

_Hi _Thoughts

**"Hi"** Demon talk

_**Hi**_ Demon thought

_Previously_

"_Hmm. My first impression is that you guys are mean. Meet me on the roof and don't be late or else…" At that Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke leaving three bewildered genins. But he had a foreboding feeling that his life was about to get a lot more complicated…_

XXXX

The trek to the roof was uneventful, well minus the glares the blond and the Uchiha gave each other as the trio walked through the hall. It was awkward for them, to think that the years at the academy would prepare them for becoming a team and yet that was all thrown out the window when those three were paired together. They just weren't the makings of a team.

Arriving at the rooftop the saw one Hatake Kakashi sitting on the railing reading a little orange book that most women despised. Sitting down in front of him in the same way that they came they waited for him to begin.

"Alright, seeing as you guys are about to become a three-man cell I want you to introduce yourselves and whatnot. By the way, my name is Hatake Kakashi, but you probably already know that." Seeing their confused looks he decided to elaborate. "You know, name, likes, dislikes, dreams, goals, talents, hobbies etc. You go first pinky."

"Okay, my name is Haruno Sakura, I like…(blushes and glances at Sasuke). As for talents I guess that top notch academy grades will suffice for now. I don't like people who disrespect geniuses, namely Naruto."

"Hey, that's not nice!" He would've said more if not for the fact that Sakura just hit him on the head silence him.

"Shut up you idiot"

"Awww."

_Do they act like this a lot; I guess the constant head trauma would explain why Naruto is considered dead last._ Kakashi idly wondered before hearing Sakura again.

"Anyway, my hobbies include studying I guess. And finally my dream is to one day…(again glances at Sasuke and blushes, only this time more intensely)."

_Ooohhh goody, a fangirl. Just peachy, well I suppose it could be worse. Her interests are at least hetero thank god._ He was getting off topic. "Ok blondie, you're up."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like the few friends/associates that I have, ramen, jutsus, old man Hokage, and old man Ichiraku and Ayame-san. I dislike arrogant jerks that have sticks rammed so far up their Asses that it could quench their thirst. Seriously I mean it. My hobbies include training, learning new jutsus and pranks, and maybe a little bit of writing. My goal is to gain the love and admiration of others so that I may bee seen for who I am. As for talents…well I'm kind of the dead-last." He looked rather sheepish at this part "I guess that I have the best handwriting in class, but that's kind of useless for a ninja."

_Handwriting eh? Not as useless as you may think kid. Perhaps I should try my hand at teaching you seals. Not now though, now is the time to learn of the final piece of the triforce._ (Sorry for the Zelda reference, but you have to admit. A genin team is a force of three. Oh yeah, I'm that good.) "Alright, you're up sunshine." Ignoring the indignant glare from Sasuke Kakashi awaited his reply.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Not much that I like, but I guess useful jutsus count. I dislike idiots and fan girls with a passion." Yet despite the not so subtle hinting a certain pink-haired girl continued to throw shy glances towards him. "Anyway, my only hobby is training so far. I wouldn't say I have a dream, but an ambition. Two actually, first is to revive my clan." Only allowing a millisecond of a blush on his face considering what reviving a clan required. Fortunately for him, the only one who noticed was Kakashi, and not even fully at that. "And my second ambition is…to kill a certain man who I don't care to name at the moment." With that he went right back to brooding.

_His dream, sorry 'ambition' is to kill someone? Yeesh, I hope it's not me._ While Naruto knew Sasuke didn't like him he certainly hoped he didn't want to kill him.

_He's so dreamy!_ Hopefully Sakura will eventually lose such naïve thoughts.

_An avenger, I should've seen this coming._ Kaskashi knew all about the Uchiha massacre, but he had hoped the survivor wouldn't have turned out this bad; he has some work to do. _Okay, so I've got a fan girl, a hyper little blond looking for recognition, and an avenger. Joy, this'll be fun won't it? I can only hope they're decent as a team._

"Okay kiddies, I want you to meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 10:00 am for a survival exercise."

"Why are we doing a survival exercise? We already covered those in the academy." Surprise surprise, it was Sakura who voiced he opinion.

"A, because you can never have too much practice doing something. B, because I said so. And finally C, because the tests at the academy were only to assign three-man cells. This will be a test to see if you three are worthy of becoming genin. If not, you will be sent back to the academy to try again next year." Answered Kakashi.

"Wait, so this will be more then a mere survival test?"

"In a way, yes. However I won't tell you guys more since that would spoil the surprise. Except don't eat breakfast; you will only vomit it all back out." That final statement got the desired reaction. The three genin were slightly more nervous now. "Anyway, I already mentioned this but I'll say it again just to be safe; meet at training grounds 7 at 10:00 am, got it?" Seeing them nod their heads he smiled to himself and left in a puff of smoke.

Taking the initiative Sasuke was the first one to get up and leave. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough.

"Um Sasuke-kun? I was wondering if maybe later you would like to…"

"No." With that he left.

"Oh, okay." Feeling rather down, that was soon changed by Naruto's remark.

"He didn't have to be so cold about it. What a jackass." WHACK

"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that!"

"I was defending you!"

"That doesn't matter. Don't do it." Raising her fist at him Sakura was pleased to see a panicked expression adorn Naruto's face.

"Okay! Okay! Just don't hit me." Deciding it was a good time for him to leave Naruto ran away from the angry fan girl of doom. Soon after Sakura decided to head home as well.

XXXX

Walking along the streets of Konoha was pretty nice actually despite what Naruto may have thought before. While he usually traveled by rooftops since that had nice and brisk wind running through his wild mop it was nice to take a nice stroll on the streets every once in a while. Unfortunately he wasn't paying attention where he was going and ended up crashing into someone knocking them both to the ground.

_Whoa, déjà vu._ Looking at the victim, Naruto was surprised to see that it was Hinata. "I'm so sorry Hinata-chan! Here, let me help you up."

Accepting his hand she used it to pull herself up. "Don't worry about it."

"Man, we gotta stop meeting like this."

"Yeah, I know." Secretly, Hinata rather enjoyed having Naruto on top of her like that but she won't admit that little detail. That would not be very lady-like. "So how was your sensei?"

"Kakashi sensei was late. At least two _hours_ late. And he's secretive, he wouldn't tell us anything about himself other then his name. And I have a feeling that if we didn't already know his name he we still wouldn't know his name afterwards. How about your sensei?"

"Kurenai-sensei is very nice, strict, but very nice. Tomorrow she is going to have us do a survival test to prove we are true genins. Is your sensei doing the same for you?" Seeing him nod she suddenly remembered what Naruto had promised her before school. "By the way, you still need to show me some of your brush powers. Is now a good time?"

"Sure, why not?" with that the two left to go to the nearest training grounds.

XXXX

The training ground that the two arrived at was unknown; they only headed for the closest one. But that wasn't important, what was important was that Hinata was going to get a closer look at Naruto's brush powers. Waiting for Naruto to get ready Hinata thought about which power she wanted to see.

"Alright, I'm ready Hinata-chan. Which ability do you want to see first?"

"Hmm. Oh I know! Show me the lily pad first."

Nodding Naruto turned to the water. Applying charka to his eyes he quickly drew a circle on the edge of the water. The result was nearly instantaneous after the circle was drawn. A giant green lily pad materialized onto the surface of the water.

"Wow, that's pretty cool. How strong is it?"

"Pretty strong actually." Stepping onto the lily pad Naruto continued. "I've figured out that the brush itself I move with my thoughts and it 'presses down' to draw when I channel chakra through my eyes. The technique's strength apparently depends on how much charka I put channel through my eyes." Seeing her about to join him on the pad he hastily added. "But with my crappy charka control I wouldn't risk you getting on, since I have no idea how much charka I used. But if you want to get on so badly I guess we could switch places."

"Nah, it's fine." She didn't want to get on by herself, she wanted to get on with Naruto and maybe have a romantic moment, but that's off topic. "Hmm, why don't you show me the bloom ability?"

"Okay." Concentrating on a conveniently place withered flower whose origins aren't meant to be known Naruto drew a circle around it. Instantly, the flower flowered. (Wow that was pretty bad).

"While I'm not sure what use that could be, that is pretty neat." She was about to request another show, but quickly saw how dark it was. "Oh my Gosh, look at the time! I've got to get home!" With that she left, but not before saying a quick "Bye Naruto-kun!"

Naruto wouldn't have to rush though. His apartment happened to be pretty close to his current location so he figured he'd train for a bit. After all he wouldn't want to become too dependent on the brush would he? Then he would head home.

XXXX

He trained for about an hour before heading home. The walk home was rather uneventful, but when he finally got home he was ready to fall asleep. After taking a shower and getting ready for bed Naruto went to sleep wondering what this 'survival' test Kakashi had in mind was.

Omake 

_Idea by __drswoc:_

Shikamaru always loved the clouds; always so poofy and relaxing and…they were just awesome. Staring up at them he said something besides troublesome for once.

"Oh great and merciful clouds in the sky, what should I do? Life is always so troublesome."

_Young Shikamaru must work. _

"What the fuck?" Indeed, what the fuck. Words just appeared out of nowhere in the clouds as if they were talking to him.

Work hard with the burning intensity of a thousand white suns 

"What sorcery is this?! This is witchcraft!" Though he didn't know what those particular terms meant, Shikamaru once saw them on a TV show and thought they fit the situation rather well.

_Repent Shikamaru. Repent! Now is the time._

"…Yes, now is the time for change. Change for the better. Change for the good of hard work everywhere!" Getting up off the ground Shikamaru zoomed off in the fastest speed he could manage to look for konoha's green beast to enroll as his second protégé.

After a while Naruto crawled out of some bushes nearby looking to the sky in wonderment. _What have I done? _He had only drawn in the sky as a prank. He didn't mean to change Shikamaru that drastically.

God help us all…

**So yeah, read and review. Give ideas etc.**


	6. Announcement

I have an announcement to make, and I apologize for waiting so long.

I am officially setting down the quill for a indefinite time. My reasons are a bit of what you see in the contents of these dreaded types of chapters you occasionally see. School, work, family, personal life, laziness, not feeling the writing spark etc etc.

But the problem is that I am actually proud of what I have created in the fanfiction universe, so I am officially putting up all my stories up for adoption in the hopes that they might continue on...eventually.

Now I'm not gonna lay out ground rules about how you must write them if someone decides to, but I will ask that you keep the concept the same, pairings, if any, are up to you, but please don't rush them, and make it good…hopefully.

If someone does decide to adopt any of my stories, please PM me to tell me so that I can at least look out for the story in the future.

I'll still hang around the site to read the stories, offer constructive criticism, and even try to help when people need input.

As for this "chapter" flame or criticize me if you must (I did wait this long before dropping this bomb on any of my subscribers).

But please for the love of all that is holy, don't leave reviews like:

"Don't quit, ur writing is soooo good!11!" (I don't need to say why)

"I'm sorry that is has come to this and I hope you continue again someday." (It's not going to change my mind)

If someone pms me to adopt my story, I will post the news as a chapter so that any curious readers can see for themselves.

Once again, I'm sorry for waiting so long before dropping this bomb on everyone and I wish everyone the best.


End file.
